The Chronicles of Jolt
by JoltyEon
Summary: A Jolteon with a long past suddenly finds himself in a new setting after an incident he can’t remember much about. Meeting new allies and enemies in a troubled, Pokémon dominated world, he travels in hopes of finding some answers, his trainer and friends.
1. Prologue

**The Chronicles of Jolt**

**Prologue**

"_Get out of here! Now!" the human girl screamed. She frantically waves her arms, trying to shoo me away. On her soiled face, I can make out the tears of pain. It is more than just emotional pain, for her legs were bloodied – crushed. Despite her pleas, I know that I could not leave her. No. Too many of my friends had fallen here already. I rush forward as fast as my four legs could carry me. I am determined to save her, because I know she would have done the same for me._

"_No, Jolteon. This whole place is going to collapse!" I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. Tears threaten to escape my own, but still, I do not stop. Everything begins to shake violently. The stalactites make a violent cracking sound, as they break away from the roof of the cave. Left! Right! Left! I jump from side to side to avoid the falling death spikes. I am close now. Laura is just a few seconds away. I jump left to dodge another stalactite, but as I land, I feel a sharp pain running up my hind leg. I scramble back up, and try running again. Each step however, brings on more pain. I look at my trainer. The expression she has tears at my heart. I hear another loud rumble, and look up. From this, I could not run. I have failed._

"_JOLT!" I feel something crash into my side, knocking the air out of my exhausted lungs. Like a rag doll, my body crashes onto the ground, spinning and scraping the rocky ground. I open my eyes, but everything appears to be a blur. Although I cannot see the shape I am in, I know that I am a heap of yellow, white and red._

"_Are you all right?" A concerned… familiar voice. A silhouette appears before me. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. "Hang in there Jolt! We'll be alright, I promise! I'll—" the voice is cut off. My ears begin to hurt as loud noises explode from all directions. I feel something warm – someone, push close against me. I shut my eyes tightly, and hug back, as well as a quadruped could. This… this is it. _

_Suddenly, a bright light pierces the darkness of the cave, through my shrouded vision, and closed eyelids. The sounds have also disappeared. My body feels light as a feather. All my pains seem to have been washed away, along with all my senses… My body is drifting… my mind… as… well. I can still… hear… a slight… voice… chanting… but…_

_[…Thunder falls…Ground…Darkness…and soon…Control…devour…souls…dark and ambitious…The…the world shall…crumble…legends…soon tumble…in the Darkness…For…a night…moon…bright…who…ignorant…plight…One…Fallen…one…Dark…by…spark…world…leave…]_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes  
**The Chronicles of Jolt is a series I have been writing during my free time, whenever I get inspiration, or need stress release. Authors write for different reasons, and for this particular story, I write it as an emotional outlet.

If anyone reads this, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed, encouraged and appreciated.

If at times things seem a bit confusing, that's probably because there's actually more background to my story than what is posted. I do hope to tie all loose ends eventually, through flash-backs and whatnot.

Decided to play around with a different point of view for the prologue.

*Pokémon owned by Nintendo, specific characters dreamt up in my mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

****

Chapter 1 – Lost

Late in the night, two figures strolled, in no particular rush. By then, they were nearing the heart of the seemingly deserted forest. There weren't the usual songs of the Kricketune, or the hooting of the Hoothoot. Even the wind seemed to be dead on this cold winter night.

"Hey, hold it! You have to see this…" one said suddenly, stopping in its tracks. The Houndour motioned toward the right with his head. His companion yawned lazily, and took a look. Immediately, all traces of drowsiness disappeared. The full moon and stars above lit the darkness of night. There was no mistaking it.

"Finally, our luck has changed!" he exclaimed. "Brother, we shall be paid generously for this one." He paused and shook his head in disbelief. "To think we'd find one of their kind in this forsaken forest."

"Yeah, you'd think they'd be smart enough to go into hiding in some safer place." He paused and took a few steps closer. "It's either sleeping or unconscious. Good for us either way. Tobial said that they could be dead or alive for us to reap the rewards… right?"

His brother seemed to contemplate what was said for a second, before a malicious grin formed on his face. "I like the way you think… You run in and rip out its throat. I'll back you up incase it wakes up."

"Hey, why do I have to do the dirty work? And look at those quills or whatever sticking out its neck. Those things look sharp!"

"You were the one who found it, so you should do the honors. Besides, I'm older, so what I say goes!"

"Then I'll just tell Tobial to give _me_ the full reward!"

"Hey that's not fair! Alright, alright! I'll go in for the kill, but then we split it, fifty-fifty, got it?"

"Deal! Haha, that Jolteon won't know what hit him!" The two brothers turned to face their target, finally having settled their dispute. Both gaped in surprise, before jumping back and getting into striking positions. In front of the unconscious Jolteon, a Ninetales sat. "Well, well, if it isn't our dear friend Fluffy again!"

The Ninetales grimaced at the greeting, but remained seated. Her eyes locked onto the two Houndour ahead.

"Get lost vixen! You have no business here! Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep right around now?"

"And what business, may I ask, would you two have here?" the Ninetales replied coolly.

"What's it to you? Why don't you mind your own business and shoo? You've already ruined one of our chances; you're not doing it again, _Fluffy_."

The fire fox stood up, a hint of rage in her ruby eyes. Each of her nine tails stood on ends in a fearsome display. "I will not sit back and watch your senseless killings. When you threaten the lives of others who are innocent… that is when I am concerned."

The Houndour brothers stood their ground and growled, baring their sharp canines. They circled their prey, one padding slowly from the left, and one from the right. "Why protect the outlaw, Fluffy? Listen, how about we give you a third of the reward for turning that filth in, eh?"

"They're only outlaws to you and your kind. To everyone else, they're just like you and me," the Ninetales growled. The tips of her tails began glowing – a mystic blue shine, as the fire fox prepared a Will-o-Wisp. The azure flames began to grow, larger and larger. "Last chance to leave, before you see what this _Fluffy_ can do," she warned.

The two Houndour stopped, cursing their luck. "Tobial will not be pleased… You watch yourself, vixen. Bad things happen to those who cross us. Who knows? You may find that your realm is the next to crumble!" With a nod, the pair bitterly turned from their prey and walked away, into the shadows of the undergrowth.

When the threats were out of sight, the Ninetales loosened up with a sigh. The azure flames at the tips of her tails became fainter and fainter, until it dissipated into the crisp air. Fighting was a last resort that she was glad to have avoided. She turned around and faced the Jolteon she had saved from certain doom. Still unconscious, the only movements he made were from his light breathing, and his shivering. By the glow of the moon, cuts and bruises could be seen all over the battered thunder dog.

"Rest at ease now… you must have been through a lot," the Ninetales whispered, gazing compassionately at the resting Jolteon. The fire fox settled down next to him and gently covered his shivering body with her soft and warm tails.

* * *

It was around noon when the Jolt began to stir from his sleep. The sun's rays shined brightly against his closed eyelids, welcoming the Jolteon to wake into his new surrounding. Jolt slowly opened his eyes, the sun blindingly bright. When his blurry vision finally sharpened, the thunder dog had to use every ounce of will power he had, to suppress a gasp. What a surprise it was, waking up to find a beautiful Ninetales sleeping next to him. Careful not to wake her yet, the Jolteon shifted his eyes to get a better picture of where he was. They were in a clearing, surrounded by large leafless trees. A thin blanket of snow covered everything around them.

[Where am I?] He shifted his gaze back to the Ninetales. She was still asleep – eyes closed and mouth slightly opened, releasing a steamy breath every time she exhaled. He noticed her warm tails covering his body like a blanket. [Who is she?] he thought to himself, [And how did I get myself—] Jolt stopped. The memories of what had happened before came flooding back to him. [Laura!] Confused, the Jolteon gazed around once again. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. [No time to panic… pull yourself together!] Calming down, he looked at the Ninetales' peaceful face. [I should start by waking her up… she should have some answers. But…] Any doubts or questions on how to wake her vanished, when the Jolteon suddenly sneezed. Along with the violent noise, he blew air and bits of mucus onto the sleeping vixen. The Ninetales instantly woke, jumping back and shaking her head left and right vehemently.

"Sorry!" Jolt called out. He stood with a pitiful and helpless look on his face, one paw lifted. After a few more shakes, the Ninetales stopped and looked at the apologetic thunder dog. Feeling another sneeze coming, Jolt quickly turned his head and sneezed into the ground. Sniffing, he said, "I really didn't mean to sneeze on you, I'm sorry!"

The Ninetales nodded, "It's alright. It seems like you might have caught the cold. Glad to see you're finally awake though."

The Jolteon pondered at this. "How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure, but I found you lying here last night," she replied. "How are you feeling? You have a lot of cuts and bruises." She paused a bit before adding, "And how did you end up here, of all places?"

"I'm feeling fine for the most part, thanks. As for how I ended up here… I was hoping you'd be able to answer that." There was a moment's silence, as both Pokémon puzzled over the mystery. The Ninetales shook her head apologetically, unable to answer him. "Where _are_ we anyways?" he asked.

"We're currently at the heart of Tunderice Forest. It's… not how it used to be." Seeing the Jolteon's puzzled face, she asked, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Jolt shook his head. "The last I remember, I thought I was… dying."

The Ninetales tilted her head in confusion. "I'm not sure what is going on, but it seems like you don't have anywhere to go. Would you like to come with me for now? I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here. I wasn't the only one who found you last night."

Jolt nodded, trying hard to contain his uncertainty and endless amount of questions.

"We'll head for my cave then. It's not extremely far from here. Perhaps I can find some herbs for those wounds of yours." She turned around and started walking away from the clearing.

The Jolteon stood for a second, watching her walk off. [It's not like I have any other options at the moment…] After another sneeze, he began following the Ninetales. [Tunderice Forest… I know for a fact I was in a crumbling cave. How did I end up here?] The Jolteon's head began throbbing with a dull pain. [A crumbling cave…. What was I doing there? I remember trying to save Laura, and that someone else was there, but my memory's starting to get hazy now…]

"Hey, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" the Ninetales suddenly asked.

Snapping back to reality, the Jolteon answered, "My name is Jolt." Awkwardly he added, "Oh, and thanks for, um… looking after me, and keeping me warm for the night. I really appreciate it… uh…"

"Fiora," the Ninetales finished for him, smiling. "And no problem, Jolt. Just doing what I can to help in these dark times."

Before he could ask about the "dark times" she spoke of, a red and orange stream of fire jetted toward the Jolteon from behind. In the next instant, the spot where the thunder dog stood was set aflame – a pillar of red orange flames.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**A shift of perspective from the Prologue, introduction of a few characters. As usual, comments and criticism appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Tobial

**Chapter 2 – Tobial**

Fiora looked on in shock as her new friend disappeared – engulfed by the flames. The attack came swiftly and without warning. The fire fox quickly found the location of the assailant, and sent a Flamethrower toward the spot. Two shadows leapt out of the way just as the attack landed, scorching the bushes. Although the attack had missed, she accomplished her goal. The pillar of flames next to her began dissipating – its source cut off. At the center was a light green sphere, which faded away to reveal an unharmed Jolteon.

The Ninetales blinked, pleasantly surprised. She had expected the thunder dog to be burnt to a crisp. [Guess there's more to him than meets the eye…]

Jolt gave Fiora a nod, silently thanking her for stopping the attack. His expression turning serious, the thunder dog sniffed the air, but frowned. [There's no way I can pick up any scent with this runny nose…] Despite the setback, his ears stood as straight as his bristled hair, listening for the slightest sound or movement. A moment of silence passed before he heard a slight rustling. From out of the thick undergrowth, a large, powerfully built Charizard came forward, easily brushing aside a tree trunk to clear his passage. He landed silently a few yards away from the Jolteon and Ninetales, giving them a cold glare. Two Houndour leapt out of concealment and stood behind the Charizard, heads lowered.

[Is that… a Charizard?] Jolt thought incredulously. The first thing that he noticed, besides the height and size of the towering, at least ten feet tall, Charizard, was its odd coloration. Its body was dark as night, and its wings red as blood. Its tail flame burned a bright blue. It also seemed to have horns of a Houndoom sprouting from its head.

"Sorry boss – that Ninetales over there, the same one we were telling you about, interrupted our attack! We would've had that Jolteon fri—"

"SILENCE!" the Charizard roared. "Don't make excuses for your shortcomings, weakling." The dragon's crimson eyes locked onto the Jolteon. "Besides… I'm sure the outlaw could've kept that Protect barrier up longer than you could have kept up your attack – isn't that right, thunder dog?"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Jolt asked bluntly, body tensed and ready to fight.

The Charizard laughed coldly. "Guess I haven't burnt down enough of your villages, or captured enough of your kind, if you don't know who _I_ am." One of Fiora's tails twitched slightly after hearing this, but neither she nor the Jolteon moved.

"How dare you insult the great Tobial!" a Houndour growled, stepping forward.

"Tobial, allow us to teach the scum a lesson!" the other Houndour proposed, joining his brother.

The Charizard roared in response. "I don't need you weaklings to defend _me_." The two Houndour quickly backed down and lowered their heads in submission. Satisfied that his subordinates had been put in their place, he turned back to his target. "Come with me quietly, outlaw, and nobody gets hurt – I'll let that vixen walk away unscathed. Otherwise, your corpses will do fine for our boss."

"I plan on leaving unscathed, _with_ the Jolteon," Fiora suddenly said, full of determination. The Houndour laughed maniacally, stopping only after noticing Tobial's silent and displeased look. There was a moment's quiet as each side glared at the other. Fiora and Jolt, standing their ground against the behemoth and his minions.

"Why do you chase after me? Are you part of Team Rocket?" Jolt said, with a hint of disgust in his voice. All eyes turned to the Jolteon.

"Wow, he really must've gotten shaken up good…" Houndour whispered to his brother.

"'Team Rocket'? Is that another one of those pathetic Rescue Teams trying to 'restore balance' to the world? Hah!" They both sighed and shook their heads.

"I work for none other than the Prince of Nightmares, ignorant fool – not some Rescue Team. You are an Electric type – an outlaw by the laws of the Land of Shadows; A good enough reason to take you in for custody… dead or alive," Tobial replied, matter-of-factly.

"Your vile laws hold no jurisdiction here," Fiora challenged, fire burning in her eyes.

"On the contrary, _Fluffy_, you're not out of the woods yet! And the last I checked, which happened to be just this morning, the land you walk on had been generously given to us as a peace offering," Houndour smirked.

The Ninetales was taken aback at what she heard. [Have things really come to be this bad?] she thought to herself. Jolt gave her a very confused look. "I'll explain things once we get away from here," she whispered reassuringly.

"I grow tired of waiting!" Tobial roared. The Charizard opened its mouth, faced the sky, and let out a huge stream of fire to be coupled with a booming roar. Stopping the intimidating display of power and control, the beast snorted fire from its snout, and glared at the Jolteon impatiently.

"How fast are you?" Fiora whispered to her friend. Jolt couldn't fully suppress a smile as he nodded. In blur of beige, yellow and white, the duo disappeared, off the beaten road, and deep into Tunderice Forest.

* * *

"Ack! They're getting away! Do we go after them?"

"They truly believe they can escape from me? They're in for a surprise… You two, follow closely so you can carry their corpses!"

* * *

Fiora lead the dash through the forest, with Jolt keeping pace. [Running away from something… as usual,] the Jolteon sighed. The two did not bother to cover the tracks they left in the snow. They were depending on the fact that they could outmaneuver the two Houndour and the giant Charizard. Definitely not a problem for the Jolteon and, much to the thunder dog's surprise, not a problem for the elegant and agile Ninetales neither.

"We are not safe here anymore," Fiora said, after they had put a good distance between the clearing and themselves.

"Where are we headed now? Still to your cave?" Jolt asked, deciding to save his questions for when they weren't running for their lives.

"Yes, we'll go through the caves to safer territories," she replied. "I also have to get the news to the others and perhaps evacuate the place." Sensing the Jolteon's confusion, she added, "You'll see what I mean when we get there. It won't be much longer now."

* * *

"Br-Brother… did you just see that!?" Houndour gasped. The other nodded, a bewildered expression plastered on his face. He shook his head left and right, as if to shake the image from his mind and to clear his head.

"C-Come on, let's not get left behind! Who knows what Tobial might do to us…" With that as inspiration, the pair ran as fast as their legs could carry them, following their leader through the dense forest.

* * *

Jolt noticed the air getting colder, and snow becoming deeper. He could see his breath for just a moment after each exhalation. Crystalline snowflakes had even begun to fall. He also noticed the forest becoming less dense, the white, blanketed trees not as cluttered and numerous. Bright light whitened by the snow filtered through the dimness of the forest as Fiora announced, "We're almost there."

They both came to a stop, taking the moment to catch their breath and get a view of their destination – a formidable chain of tall, snowcapped mountains. [So this was what she meant…] he thought to himself. As if reading his mind, Fiora confirmed his thoughts: "I take quarters in parts of the caves in that mountain chain – Mount Nevermelt. I also happen to know how to navigate it and cross to the other side. That's where we'll be going after I find the others. Let's get going again." The fire fox began running toward the mountain again, her companion following closely.

* * *

Tobial towered over the spot Jolt and Fiora had taken a rest. The imprints in the snow were still fairly visible, despite the falling snow. [So, Mount Nevermelt eh?] Tobial thought, looking into the distance. [So be it.] The hunt continued.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Thanks for the reviews! When I first started writing a while ago, I wasn't too sure of the path the story would take. Though it definitely will have a Mystery Dungeon mix to it.

As usual, comments are appreciate. If you have any questions, feel free to ask too, and I'll address it when possible.


End file.
